


fake it 'til you make it

by ilovemygaydad



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: M/M, human!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:20:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24114199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovemygaydad/pseuds/ilovemygaydad
Summary: summary: patton has an argument with his boyfriend (angst with a happy ending)warnings: arguments, break ups, cheating implications, i swear this has a happy ending
Relationships: Deceit Sanders/Patton Sanders, Moceit, janus sanders/patton sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	fake it 'til you make it

Patton and Janus had been dating for almost a month when the first incident happened. It was after school, and some bullies cornered Patton and beat him up. The whole thing should never have happened, but it did, and it sucked.

Less than a week later, something similar happened again.

And then again.

All because of their relationship. All because they were _gay_.

Stress piled up on their relationship until it was ready to crack, and Patton decided enough was enough. Something needed to be done.

During lunch, Patton walked up to Janus with a harsh expression on his face. Before Janus could say a word, he simply stated, “I’m breaking up with you.”

“What?” Janus asked, seemingly heartbroken. “Honey, why--”

“I don’t love you. I don’t know if I ever did.”

“But you said--”

“I _lied_ , Janus,” Patton spat, crossing his arms. “And I bet you’d know all about that, wouldn’t you?”

Janus froze. “What are you talking about?”

“Oh, I don’t know. Maybe the name Nina rings a bell?” Patton’s face turned cold and dark, which was so unlike the normally sun-shiny teen. He gave Janus an expectant look, and the other boy floundered.

“I--She means _nothing!_ You’re the person I love.”

Patton shrugged and looked away. “I don’t care. We’re through.” Without another word, he walked away. Slowly, the lunchroom noise came back, but the whispers were all about the sudden split and Janus’ supposed infidelity.

* * *

“I’m so sorry!” Patton cried as soon as Janus stepped through the front door of his house, running to his boyfriend for a long hug. “I felt so mean saying those horrible things to you! You didn’t deserve it at all...”

Janus smiled into Patton’s shoulder. “I know, honey. But you pulled it off so well. No one will suspect that we’re still dating, and things can go back to normal.”

“Except for the fact that your reputation is ruined,” Patton pouted.

“We have less than three months left at this hell. I don’t think it matters much, anyway.” Janus slowly let go of Patton. “I love you so much, Patty.”

“I love you too, Janus.”


End file.
